


My Life with R5

by StephanieDerekCallen



Category: R5 (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieDerekCallen/pseuds/StephanieDerekCallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own anything. </p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/brookes_first_outfit/set?id=146598067</p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/brookes_second_outfit/set?id=146598472</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Life with R5

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. 
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/brookes_first_outfit/set?id=146598067
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/brookes_second_outfit/set?id=146598472

I am Brooklyn Davis. My family is extremely rich. I live in a small tow right outside of Los Angeles. I am the most popular girl in school and head cheerleader. I also am on the California All Star team. We are one of the best teams in the world. I am one of the best cheerleaders in the world. I am best friends with Rydel from R5. I am famous. I am still writing songs for my first album. Rydel and I have another best friend named Pamela. I am dating a guy named Riker. I am in my high school practice. Practice is ending. I go up to the front of the room. The basketball players are practicing too.

 

"Girls!" I yell and clap my hands.

 

They line up.

 

"We have a few changes in our practice schedules. We will now be practicing from 3 to 5. I have all star from 7 to 9," I say.

 

They nod.

 

"See you tomorrow!" I say.

 

I start out of the gym when someone grabs my hand. I turn to them and see Riker.

 

"Don't make plans for Saturday. I have a surprise," he says.

 

"Okay! See you tomorrow," I say.

 

He cups my face and kisses me. I pull away biting my lip. I smile and walk out.

 

~2 days later~

 

It is Saturday and Riker is taking me to a Gavin Degraw concert. I get up and shower. I get dressed in a black sleeveless crop top, Riker's red, white, and black varsity jacket, a blue skater skirt, black and gold strappy stilettos, a black clutch, heart aviators, pink rose stud earrings, my pink R5 pick necklace, and my all star bracelet. I slip my phone into the jacket pocket and walk out to Riker's car.

 

"You look beautiful," he says as I get in the car.

 

"Thanks," I say kissing him.

 

He holds my hand as he drives.

 

~A few weeks later~

 

I am sitting on Derek's bed with him.

 

"I need some time to figure some stuff out," he says.

 

"Whatever you need. I'm here for you," I say.

 

"Yeah. Seem that's the thing..." he says.

 

"Are you breaking up with me?" I ask.

 

"I just think it's the best thing for right now," he says

 

"Maybe for you," I say crying.

 

I get up grabbing my coat. I go to the door that goes out to the backyard.

 

"Brooke--I'm sorry," he says.

 

"Apparently not enough," I say.

 

I walk out the door and hug my jacket to me. I cry. I run to my car.

 

~Later~

 

I go to the river court and find Riker kissing Pam. They pull apart and look toward me.

 

"Brooke! It's not what it looks like," Pam says coming toward me.

 

"Don't! I don't know what hurts worse, you and Riker sneaking around behind my back, or you lying about it to my face! The next time you want to steal my boyfriend don't make out at our groups hang out spot. He meant everything to me, Pam. And I was ready to try and be his friend if that's what he needed. Now I don't really care if I see either one of you again," I say.

 

I walk off. I go to the Lynch house. I go in and up to Rydel's room.

 

"He cheated on me with Pam," I say crying.

 

She hugs me.

 

~A few days later~

 

I am walking through the court yard at school.

 

"Brooke!" Pam says.

 

I glare at her as I walk past.

 

~Later~

 

I am walking down the hallway when Riker comes out of the weight room. I start walking past him.

 

"Brooke, I'm sorry," he says.

 

I stop and turn to him.

 

"Yeah, sorry you got caught," I say.

 

"We didn't mean to hurt you," he says.

 

"You did not just say that to me," I say.

 

"Look, we didn't plan any of this. It just happened," he says.

 

"Go to hell," I say.

 

I go to the gym.

 

~Later~

 

I walk out of the building. Pam coming after me.

 

"Brooke! Sooner or later, you're gonna have to talk to me," she says.

 

I stop and spin on her.

 

"Why don't I just smile at you, you know, Pam-style, pretend everything is okay and lie to your face," I snap.

 

"If I could go back to the way things were, I would," she says.

 

"Back when my best friend was cheating with my boyfriend, and I was too stupid to realize it?" I ask.

 

"You're not stupid," she says.

 

"Did you sleep with him?" I ask.

 

"No! No, I didn't, okay? We stopped before it got that far. God, Brooke, I am sorry. We were gonna tell you, and then the accident happened, and you liked him so much, and I just--" she says.

 

"Thought you'd spare me the heartache," I say.

 

"Yeah," she says.

 

"Yeah, well, that worked out real well, didn't it?" I ask.

 

I start walking away.

 

"Brooke!" she yells.

 

I spin on her.

 

"Are you in love with him?" I ask.

 

She doesn't answer me.

 

"You know what? I don't even care. He's all yours now. Have a great life together," I say and walk away.

 

I get in my car and drive to Allstar practice. During practice, we do a bunch of exercises and go over our routine.

 

~Later~

 

I am laying on my bed watching TV and eating Subway. There is a knock on my doorframe. I turn and see Pam.

 

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

 

"You're not answering your phone," she says.

 

"And apparently you're not getting the message. I don't want to talk to you. I can't believe you actually came over here," I say.

 

"Riker's mom called. She can't find him," she says.

 

"Not my problem," I say.

 

"Okay, fine. But if you can figure out where he might be, at least call his mom," she says.

 

She starts walking out.

 

"Wait," I say.

 

~Later~

 

 Pam and I are walking through a bar.

 

"What are we doing here?" she asks.

 

"Riker and I had our first date here," I say.

 

"You think he came here looking for you?" she asks.

 

"No, I think he came here 'cause he knows they'll take the fake ID I got him," I say.

 

"What are you having, ladies?" the bartender asks.

 

"Actually, we're just trying to track someone down. He's tall, blondish, kind of a loner," Pam says.

 

"Cheats on his girlfriend with skinny blond bitches," I say.

 

"Nice," he bartender says.

 

"He was wearing this on his shoulder," I say holding up a sling.

 

Riker had been in a car accident.

 

"Right. You just missed him. But, uh...he wasn't a "loner" when he left, if you know what I mean," he says.

 

"Hmm. You know, I'm gonna have a beer," I say.

 

"Make it two," Pam says.

 

"You got it," the bartender says.

 

~Later~

 

I am sitting at the bar with Pam.

 

"You know, it's funny. I look around at all these great-looking guys, and all I want to do is smash their pretty, little faces," I say.

 

She chuckles.

 

"Don't even ask what I'm thinking when I look at you. You know, with Riker, I can understand what happened, especially given what he's probably up to tonight. He's a guy, right? Guys screw you over. But you and I were best friends, and I thought that was supposed to mean something," I say.

 

"It does. God, Brooke, you will never know how sorry I am for making you question that. There was never a point through this whole thing that you weren't my best friend," she says.

 

"Really? Well, thank you for nothing," I say.

 

"Okay, you know what? Hard to leave the glow of your love, but I gotta go. I'm babysitting for Jake in the morning," she says.

 

"Playing house with Jake Jagelski? You don't waste anytime, do you?" I ask.

 

"It's a favor. Brooke, are we ever gonna get past this?" she asks.

 

"I don't know, Pam. And right now, I don't really care," I say.

  
She walks out.

 

~The Next Night~

 

I go open my front door. Riker is there.

 

"I know you don't have any reason to listen to me," he says.

 

"You're right. I don't," I say.

 

"Brooke, I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I did," he says.

 

"How sorry you are. Do you know that the entire time we were dating, I actually felt inferior to you? What a joke. You are just like every other guy on the planet. You're a liar and a cheater," I say.

 

"You're right. I lied to you, and there's no excuse for that," he says.

 

"Whatever. Why don't you tell it to the girl you hooked up with last night," I say.

 

I toss him his sling.

 

"As for excuses, you don't owe me any. I'm not you're girlfriend. And from here on out, I'm not even your friend," I say.

 

I slam the door shut.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

I am at the Lynch's. I walk inside. I am carrying my cheer bag and a suitcase. Rydel is not on the high school squad she is on allstars. She's riding the bus with me.

 

"Delly! We gotta go! We don't wanna miss the bus!" I yell.

 

We are going to the Classic.

 

"I'm coming!" she yells back running down the stairs Riker behind her carrying her bags.

 

"Mamma Lynch let's go!" I yell.

 

She is chaperoning.

 

~Later~

 

We are at the bus. I am fighting with Coach Whitey. Ell and Rydel are behind me. They are dating. All of the cheer stuff is between us.

 

"I don't care how important this tournament is-- People trump pom-poms! We can't fit all that crap on the bus," he says.

 

"Fine! You be responsible for 10 very pissed-off cheerleaders," I say.

 

"Coach...if we're short on room, I can drive," Jason says.

 

"No, no, no! Forget it!" Whitey says.

 

"Why not? I can fit all that crap in my trunk," Jason says.

 

"All right. But you stay right behind the bus," Whitey says.

 

"Thanks," I say smiling and climb on the bus.

 

~Later~

 

I walk into my hotel room with Pam following me.

 

"So, which bed do you want, the window or door?" she asks.

 

"Whatever," I say

 

"Brooke, can we just make the best of this?" she asks.

 

"Fine. But I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the squad. Call it a "Cheer Truce"," I say.

 

She opens a door at the same time the door behind it opens. Jake sticks his head in. She walks into his room.

 

~A few minutes later~

 

I bang on the door. She comes in. The squad is in here.

 

"Guess who's in the lobby? I'll tell you--Claire James and her little "ho posse". We are going down there," I say.

 

"Okay. And if an angry dance-off breaks out, I got your back," Pam says.

 

"Great. Just don't stick another knife in it," I say.

 

"Theresa...I want you to hit those its and cover that zit. Points off for complexion. Let's go," I say and walk out.

 

"Hi, Claire. We just wanted to wish you good luck this weekend," I say.

 

"Um...We've one 4 years in a row," Claire says.

 

"Including Claire for best choreography," a girl says.

 

"Yeah, so...maybe you should keep your luck for yourself. By the way, who are you again?" Claire says/asks.

 

"You know who I am--Brooke Davis, captain of the Bradbury Ravens. We roomed together last summer at spirit camp," I say.

 

"RIght, right. Don't the Raven's lose every year? See ya," she says and walks off.

 

"Oh, it is so on!" I say angrily.

 

~Later~

 

I am walking with Pam.

 

"I can't believe the nerve of that little, third-rate "Britney" trying to pretend like she doesn't recognize me," I say.

 

"Are you still obsessing over this? You made out with her boyfriend at camp," Pam asks/says.

 

"I didn't know they were dating unlike some people. Besides, he was a yell leader. He was gay anyway," I say.

 

Tim walks up to us.

 

"Hey, ladies. We're sneaking out after curfew. Spread the word, okay?" he says.

 

I grab his ear and jerk him down to me.

 

"Tim...stay away from my squad. We need to be fresh for tomorrow," I say.

 

"Okay!" he says and walks off.

 

I walk up to Theresa.

 

"Theresa, I thought I told you to lay off the chocolate. It's a really good thing I have an acne mask," I say.

 

"Brooke, this isn't acne. It's chicken pox," Pam says.

 

"Stormie called my parents. I'm out. Thank god," Theresa says walking away.

 

"Okay, could this get any worse?" I ask.

 

"Brooke, it's okay. We'll--We'll re-work the routine," Pam says.

 

"It's perfectly crafted for 10 girls!" I yell.

 

"Okay, we'll find a replacement," Pam says.

 

"Great idea, genius! Who we gonna ask?" she shouts.

 

~Later~

 

I am sitting on my bed eating ice cream. There is a knock on the door.

 

"Just leave the cake and go," I say.

 

"Well, we're safe. All the other girls have had chicken pox," Stormie says coming in and sitting on Pam's bed.

 

"Theresa always was a beat behind," I say.

 

"How you doing?" she asks.

 

I sit up.

 

"Pretty crappy. I put all my energy into this competition, and it made me feel really good for a few days. Took my mind off everything, but now I'm just back to "square one."," I say.

 

"You know, we haven't had a chance to talk since you and Riker broke up. I'm really sorry," she says.

 

"His loss, right?" I say.

 

"He probably knows that. And I know it doesn't seem like it, but I bet you and Pam will get through this, too. And now from a former Ravens cheer captain to another, I think you have taken these girls too far to give up," she says.

 

"Our routine's for 10 girls, Mamma Lynch. Without Theresa we're only nine. So, unless I pull a cheerleader out of my a--" I say.

 

"Hey...Rydel said she'd fill in for Theresa," Pam says coming in with Rydel.

 

"We'd have to practice all night. And it's past curfew," I say.

 

"If anyone asks, I was never here," Stormie says and walks out.

 

"Okay. I'm gonna get the rest of the girls. We're gonna need coffee, black--sleep is our enemy," I say walking out.

 

I go down to the lobby where Tim has the basketball players including Riker and my squad. He is standing next to Riker.

 

"So, you ladies finally escaped "Psycho Brooke," huh?" Tim asks them.

 

I walk up and put my hand on his shoulder.

 

"Psycho Brooke" told you to leave her squad alone," I say.

 

I push him out of the way.

 

"Ravens, we're back on," I say.

 

We all walk off.

  
~Later~

 

We are practicing.

 

"Five, six, seven, eight," I say.

 

I watch them.

 

"No, no. Tutor girl, it's feet together, apart, then clap," I say to Rydel.

 

"I'm trying," she says.

 

I know she is really good she is just exhausted. We have been up the past three nights.

 

"Try harder, 'cause we're on in 12 hours," I say.

 

"Oh...cute routine girls. Too bad those moves are so '03. Where'd you find your choreographer, anyway? In the yellow pages, under "s" for sucks?" Claire asks walking up to me.

 

I turn to her. Pam hops off the stage and comes and stands beside me.

 

"No...actually that's where I found your boyfriend," I say.

 

"Oh...you know, if I were you I'd get some beauty sleep. I think it's the only thing that's gonna help," Claire says.

 

"If I were you, I'd step back from my friend," Pam says getting in her face.

 

Claire looks a little scared.

 

"Whatever. Oh, and, um...remember, ladies, jazz fingers!" Claire says.

 

They walk off.

 

"I'll give her a jazz finger," Rydel says.

 

"Well, she's obviously scared 'cause their routine probably sucks," I say.

 

Mouth comes up.

 

"Actually, it's good. I've seen it," he says.

 

"How good?" I ask.

 

"Lots of spins. Some tumbles," he says.

 

"Give me some information I can use, Mouth. What are the moves exactly?" I say/ask.

 

He does part of their routine.

 

"That is good. Do you want to replace Rydel?" I ask.

 

"No, thanks. Oh, and by the way, three other teams are using music from the Black Eyed Peas," he says.

 

"Okay...We're gonna find Claire James' room and pull a "Tonya Harding." We're just gonna hit her in the knee with a stick," I say.

 

 

 

~A few days later~

 

I get off the bus at the school. I got the best choreographer award and the Ravens basketball team one. I watch Riker and Pam talk and laugh. I work my jaw and turn away. She walks up to me.

 

"Think Claire's still in shock?" she asks.

 

"Look, Pamela. It was really fun to get caught up in the weekend and forget about all the crap between us," I say.

 

"Yeah, it was," she says.

 

"But it doesn't change what you did. Okay? We're not friends anymore. We're just on the same squad," I say.

 

"Brooke, you might not be my friend, but I'm still yours. And...I'm gonna prove it to you," she says.

 

I get in the van with mamma Lynch, Riker, and Rydel.

 

~Later~

 

I am in my room. I am sitting at my vanity. I see a picture of Riker, Pam, Rydel and me. I pick it up and tear Riker and Pam out of it. It just leaves me and Rydel. I start crying.

 

~A few nights later~

 

I am hanging out with Mouth. We are at a strip club.

 

"I think she likes you," I say.

 

"So, thanks for bringing me out tonight. I've never been to a real club before," he says.

 

"I'm glad I brought you," I say.

 

"Yeah?" he asks.

 

"Yeah, I enjoy corrupting America's youth. It's kinda one of my hobbies," I say smiling.

 

"So, was Riker one of your test subjects?" he asks.

 

"Can we not go there tonight?" I ask.

 

"Okay, sorry. That girl's practically naked up there," he says.

 

I smile.

 

"So, you don't like naked girls?" I ask.

 

"Well, I've never actually seen one up close, but from what I've found online, I'm thinking their okay," he says.

 

I smirk.

 

"What?" he asks.

 

"Want to find out for sure?" I ask standing up.

 

I hold out my hand. He takes it and stands up.

 

"Let's do some damage," I say.

  
~A few minutes later~

We are sitting on a couch with some strippers dancing over us.

 

"This sure beats the internet, huh?" I ask looking at him.

 

The strippers take off their tops.

 

"The internet sucks," he says.

 

I laugh.

  
~Later~

We are in the limo going down the road.

 

"So, why don't you have a girlfriend? You know, you're a nice guy," I say/ask.

 

"Well, that's the problem. I'm too nice. Girls like jerks," he says.

 

"Yeah, tell me about it," I say.

 

"You mean Riker?" he asks.

 

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Riker tonight. But I could just throw your ass out at the next light," I say.

 

He laughs.

 

"Okay. So, let me ask you a question. What do girls want?" he asks.

 

"Half your paycheck," the driver says.

 

Mouth chuckles. I hit the button sending the divider up.

 

"Here's my philosophy on dating. It's important to have somebody hat can make you laugh. Somebody you can trust. Somebody that, you know, turns you on. And it's really, really important that these three people don't know each other," I say.

 

He laughs.

 

~Later~

  
We are at a club. We are dancing. I see a cute guy checking me out. I hold up a finger to Mouth and walk off.

 

"Hi," I say to the guy.

 

"You look hot tonight," he says.

 

"Thanks," I say.

 

I pull him down to me and kiss him.

 

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

 

"You don't remember the last time we did this? You were pretty wasted. Your name's Brooke, right?" he says/asks.

 

I look around.

 

"So, Brooke, are we gonna do this again or what?" he asks.

 

I walk away upset. Mouth comes up to me.

 

"You okay?" he asks.

 

"I need to go home," I say.  


~A few minutes later~

We are in the limo driving.

 

"Brooke, did something happen?" he asks.

 

I look at him and nod.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

 

"How long have you known Riker?" I ask.

 

"Since fourth grade. I transferred in," he says.

 

"And you think he's a good guy?" I ask.

 

"I think he's a great guy. Why?" he says/asks softly.

 

"Remember when I told you what girls want?" I ask.

 

He nods.

 

"Girls just want somebody to want them back. At least, I do," I say.

 

I start crying. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around me.

  
~Later~

 

I walk out on the river court. Riker is there. He looks up when he hears me.

 

"I need to talk to you," I say.

 

"Okay," he says.

 

"I spent the entire night trying to avoid this or ignore it, but I can't, so I've just gotta say it," I say.

 

"Brooke, what's up?" he asks.

 

"I think I'm pregnant," I say.


End file.
